1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film unit with a lens and a development method thereof, more particularly to a photo film wrapping unit (hereinafter, called "a film unit with a lens") which had previously an exposure function for photographing, and a development method of the film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the present applicant discloses a film unit with a lens in which a taking lens is arranged in a 135 film stored in a patrone. The user can get the film unit with the lens for a low price at any shop like getting an ordinary photo film, and after photographing, the user can ask for developing and printing of the film unit with the lens just as in the case of the conventional photographic film.
However, when the conventional film unit with the lens is tried for providing a function for taking a photographing date in the photo film at the time of photographing like the ordinary camera, that is, a function for taking in the data, it must be arranged with a timer for getting the date and the current time, a LCD (liquid crystal display) for displaying the date and the current time which are recorded by the timer, displays such as a LED (light emitting diode), a lamp for lighting the data, which are displayed on the displays, in interlocking with a release and a projection lens for projecting the data displayed on the display in the photo film, therefore, there is an disadvantage in that it is very expensive.